memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Leslie
Mister Leslie was a 23rd century Starfleet officer, serving in the operations division aboard the starship ''Enterprise'' NCC-1701 beginning in 2265. By 2266, he held the rank of lieutenant. Lieutenant Leslie served for several years aboard Enterprise, he was a versatile officer who was cross-trained to serve in several departments as needed. 2265 In 2265, on stardate 1312, Leslie joined the landing party to Delta Vega, and was assigned watch over the holding cell of Gary Mitchell. The entire surface party was attacked and knocked unconscious by Mitchell. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") :While Leslie wore a sciences division blue Starfleet uniform shirt in his assignment to sickbay and the landing party, he wore an operations division duty tunic in the ship's lounge earlier. He wore no rank insignia, indicating he was either enlisted, an ensign, or a lieutenant junior grade. Since he wore lieutenant insignia in the next few episodes, the latter two are more likely. 2266 Leslie was assigned to operate the engineering station on the bridge when the ship was captured by Balok's Fesarius. During the tense countdown to destruction, Leslie can be seen talking with Lt. Brent and Bobby. (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") :This was Leslie's first appearance in his familiar ops division red shirt at the engineering station, but he still didn't have rank insignia. In addition to his duties on the bridge's engineering station, Leslie was also assigned duties as a sickbay medical technician during the ship's first encounter with Harcourt Fenton Mudd. (TOS: "Mudd's Women") :In "Mudd's Women," Leslie wore a command division olive jumpsuit in sickbay, but Leonard McCoy called him "Connors" even though it is obviously the same person who played Leslie. Leslie nearly died from exposure to sub-zero temperatures on stardate 1672 with the landing party to Alfa 177 when the transporter failed and stranded the group on the planet's cooling surface. (TOS: "The Enemy Within") :Leslie again wore the colors of science division, this time in the form of a blue jumpsuit. Leslie operated the helm on the bridge during the ship's visit to M-113, but ended up resuming his post at engineering when relieved. Later, Leslie filled a shift in sickbay as an orderly after Spock was injured. (TOS: "The Man Trap") :''Leslie changed from a red shirt earlier in the episode, in his first appearance at the helm, to a blue jumpsuit for his sickbay duty. On stardate 1704, Leslie operated the helm station on the bridge when the Enterprise visited Psi 2000. Even though he gave the seat to Hikaru Sulu, he was forced to take the controls again when Sulu became delirious with polywater intoxication and abandoned his post. Leslie stayed attentive to the controls, despite the fact that Sulu returned to the bridge shirtless and wielding a sword. When Leslie later became affected, he collapsed into laughter and had to be removed. (TOS: "The Naked Time") :Spock referred to Leslie as "Ryan" in this appearance, while it might have been intended to make him a different character, "Ryan" could theoretically also be Leslie's first name. Leslie makes his first speaking part, delivering a few lines in response to Kirk's orders to the helm. Leslie was among a crowd of crewmembers who enjoyed Charles Evans' card tricks and Uhura's serenades in the recreation room. (TOS: "Charlie X") Leslie operated the engineering station during a battle with the Romulans, a visit to Exo III, a trip to a duplicate of Earth, and also a visit to Tantalus V when Simon Van Gelder burst onto the bridge wielding a phaser. (TOS: "Balance of Terror", "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", "Dagger of the Mind", "Miri") Leslie was at the helm again when Enterprise left orbit of Planet Q. (TOS: "The Conscience of the King") :At the helm, James Kirk referred to Leslie by his name for the first time. This is also a rare occasion where Leslie speaks. After Kirk says, "Whenever you're ready, Mr. Leslie," Leslie replies, "Leaving orbit, sir". 2267 In 2267, Leslie again operated the engineering controls on the bridge when Spock commandeered the Enterprise for a trip to Talos IV. Leslie was in a corridor, wearing a command division gold tunic uniform, when Spock made an intercom announcement to the crew. (TOS: "The Menagerie, Part I") On stardate 2124, Leslie briefly took command of the bridge while the other commanding officers were on Gothos. During that encounter, he also operated the helm as well as the engineering station on the bridge. (TOS: "The Squire of Gothos") :Leslie began wearing a full lieutenant rank stripe partway through this episode, when he took the command chair. It seems unlikely, but perhaps he received a field promotion. While the Enterprise was investigating the cause of massive spatial disturbances on stardate 3087, Leslie took command of the bridge again when the ship was orbiting a planet and encountered Lazarus. (TOS: "The Alternative Factor") :Leslie continued to wear his lieutenant rank from this point forward. .]] Leslie was one of a few Enterprise officers privileged to dine with the 20th century despot Khan Noonien Singh. He was later on the bridge when Khan took over the Enterprise on stardate 3141 and passed out after the life support to the bridge was cut. Leslie was seated in a prisoner's row with Brent, Hadley and others, and forced to watch Khan's murderous spectacle on the viewscreen. (TOS: "Space Seed") :Brent, Leslie and Hadley were not mentioned as receiving commendations like Uhura, Thule and Harrison, Spinelli and Spock. It is possible that Kirk ran out of air before being able to list the entire bridge crew. Leslie was on the initial team that went down to Omicron Ceti III on stardate 3417, and like the rest of the crew, was infected with a local spore that caused some ill behavioral effects. Like many officers, he was waiting in line for the transporter room to beam down to the planet for some "unscheduled shore leave". Captain Kirk asked him what he thought he was doing, and to go back to his station, but Leslie ignored him, telling him he doesn't take orders from him anymore. He then ignored the Captain's orders to remain on the ship. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") .]] Leslie served on a security team ordered by Lieutenant Commander Giotto to hunt for the Horta, on Janus VI. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark") Leslie was part of an away mission to Beta III disguised as a native, and also served on security teams on landing parties to Janus VI, Deep Space Station K-7, and Omega IV. (TOS: "The Return of the Archons", "The Devil in the Dark", "The Trouble with Tribbles", "The Omega Glory") On stardate 3287, Leslie was on duty in the transporter room when a deranged Spock nerve-pinched him in an attempt to force his way off the ship. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") Leslie assisted Commander Spock on stardate 3468 in his effort to find ways to break through Apollo's forcefield on Pollux IV. (TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?") 2268 On stardate 3619, Leslie was with a landing party on Argus X when he was attacked by a dikironium cloud creature. His body was drained of its red blood corpuscles and he apparently died. (TOS: "Obsession") Despite the supposedly fatal attack, he was back on duty aboard the bridge a few days later at the engineering station for the ''Enterprise's encounter with the space amoeba. (TOS: "The Immunity Syndrome") :Lieutenant Leslie has the distinction of being the first Star Trek extra character to "come back from the dead". The actual explanation for this, however, is that a scene in the script that had all three members of the landing party "killed" by the cloud creature would have them coming back alive in sickbay. For reasons unknown, this scene was not filmed, but the character of Lieutenant Leslie was still kept for future episodes. On stardate 4657, Leslie, along with most of the Enterprise crew, was reduced to his essential elements by a Kelvan boarding party that had seized control of the ship. Fortunately, he survived and was later restored to orginal form when the ship was retaken. (TOS: "By Any Other Name") When the Enterprise was temporarily placed under the control of the M-5 computer as part of an experiment on stardate 4729, Leslie was one of twenty officers selected to make up a skeleton crew who would operate the starship. (TOS: "The Ultimate Computer") Appendices Appearances *TOS: ** "Where No Man Has Gone Before" ***Operations division beige duty uniform (recreation room) ***Sciences division blue duty uniform (orderly/guard) ** "The Corbomite Maneuver" | Operations division red uniform (engineer station) ** "Mudd's Women" | Olive green jumpsuit (sickbay orderly) ** "The Enemy Within" | Blue jumpsuit (geological landing party) ** "The Man Trap" ***Red uniform (helmsman) ***Blue jumpsuit (sickbay orderly) ** "The Naked Time" | Red uniform (helmsman) ** "Charlie X" | Red uniform (rec room) ** "Balance of Terror" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "Dagger of the Mind" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "Miri (episode)" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "The Conscience of the King" | Red uniform (helmsman) ** "The Galileo Seven" | Red uniform (transporter & engineering station) ** "The Menagerie, Part I" ***Red uniform (engineering station) ***Command division gold duty uniform (corridor) ** "Shore Leave" | Red uniform (helmsman) ** "The Squire of Gothos" | Red uniform (transporter, helmsman & command chair) ** "Arena" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "The Alternative Factor" | Red uniform (helmsman & command chair) ** "Tomorrow is Yesterday" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "The Return of the Archons" | Native Beta III costume (landing party) ** "Space Seed" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "This Side of Paradise" | Red uniform (off-duty crew) ** "The Devil in the Dark" | Red uniform (security team) ** "Errand of Mercy" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "The City on the Edge of Forever" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "Operation -- Annihilate!" | Red uniform (transporter room) ** "Catspaw" | Red uniform (engineering station & helmsman) ** "Metamorphosis" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "Friday's Child" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "Who Mourns for Adonais?" | Red uniform (maintenance) ** "Amok Time" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "The Doomsday Machine" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "Wolf in the Fold" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "The Changeling" | Gold uniform (navigator) ** "The Apple" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "Mirror, Mirror" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "The Deadly Years" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "The Trouble with Tribbles" | Red uniform (security) ** "Bread and Circuses" | Red uniform (bridge crew) ** "Journey to Babel" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "A Private Little War" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "The Gamesters of Triskelion" | Red uniform (science station) ** "Obsession" ***Red uniform (security) ***Dies ** "The Immunity Syndrome" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "A Piece of the Action" | Red uniform (bridge crew) ** "By Any Other Name" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "Return to Tomorrow" | Red uniform (security) ** "The Ultimate Computer" | Red uniform (bridge crew) ** "The Omega Glory" | Red uniform (security) ** "Assignment: Earth" ***Red uniform (engineering station & transporter) ***Gold uniform (corridor) ***Red jumpsuit (main engineering) ** "Spectre of the Gun" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "Elaan of Troyius" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "The Enterprise Incident" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "And the Children Shall Lead" | Red uniform (bridge security) ** "Spock's Brain" | Red uniform (engineering station) ** "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" | Red uniform (security team) *DS9: ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" | Red uniform (security team) Background Mr. Leslie was played by Eddie Paskey, who was a regular extra and served as a set stand-in throughout the course of the original Star Trek series. He was often seen wearing a red duty uniform while operating the engineering station on the'' Enterprise ''bridge or serving as a security officer. As Paskey is fond of saying, "Red shirts rule!"http://www.eddiepaskey.com/Star%20Trek%20Cast.htm In his first appearance, "Where No Man Has Gone Before," he wore both a beige and blue duty uniform. In "The Enemy Within" and "The Man Trap," he was seen wearing a blue jumpsuit. However, in "Mudd's Women," he wore the olive green jumpsuit that was worn by crew members in "The Cage" and "Where No Man Has Gone Before." In addition, he wore a gold duty uniform in "The Changeling," and in "Assignment: Earth," his outfits included an engineer's red jumpsuit, a gold duty uniform, and the red duty uniform that he regularly wore. From "Where No Man Has Gone Before" to "Shore Leave," Leslie's uniform displayed no rank insignia. However, with a few exceptions, he wore a full lieutenant stripe from "The Squire of Gothos" to "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" The only screen credit that Paskey got for the character was in "The Alternative Factor" (credited as "Lesley") and in "This Side of Paradise" (credited as "Crewman"). Some theorize that Leslie's first name is Connor, since in "Mudd's Women," Paskey's character was called "Connors" by Doctor Leonard McCoy in sickbay. However, it could be argued that "Connors" was simply Doctor McCoy's nickname for Leslie, just as Captain James T. Kirk often refers to the doctor as "Bones." On the other hand, some believe that Leslie's first name could be Ryan, based on the script for "The Naked Time" which listed Paskey's character as "Ryan." In that episode, Mr. Spock realizes on the bridge that Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu is absent from his post at the helm, and says, "Take over here, Ryan." Immediately after Spock issues his command, Paskey, as "Ryan," says, "Yes, sir," and sits at the helm. Based on this information, some fans have theorized that Leslie's full name could be Ryan Connors Leslie. This speculation would resolve the inconsistencies surrounding the name of Paskey's character, who did not have a definitive name on the series until he was called "Mr. Leslie" by Captain Kirk on "The Conscience of the King." According to Eddie Paskey's personal website, Lt. Leslie was named after William Shatner's daughter Leslie. Apocrypha The DC Comics series Who's Who in Star Trek stated his full name as Frank Leslie, but this is from an after-the-fact non-canon publication and does not reflect the wishes or intent of the series producers. External links * Leslie Reference Guide de:Leslie Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel